


The Four Perfect Dates

by tobnamedlater



Category: Freewrite
Genre: Fluff, Like a crazy amount of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobnamedlater/pseuds/tobnamedlater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked by a very close friend of mine what my ideal date would look like. I type up my ideal summer date and quickly realized that depending on the time of year, the dates would be vastly different. So I then drafted three other dates encompassing the best features of each season. I must warn readers that there will be heavy heavy fluff, but what can I say? I wrote them to impress a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Perfect Dates

Spring:

I would start the slightly chilly spring morning, with something warm… A hug, and a kiss on the nose. Our first destination would be this little rustic coffee and book shop that I know of. The air smells sweet, and it is impossible to be anything but happy there. Then we would take a bit of an early morning drive to a National Park called Devil’s Lake. Nobody goes there during the spring, and boy are they missing out. The woods are always quiet in the spring. The air is pure, and smells faintly like honey. After a nice relaxing walk through the woods, I would take her to the top of the hiking trail, up a winding rocky path, for a view that she wouldn't forgot for a long time. At the top of the rocks, there is a ledge that overlooks the whole of the park. Trees surround the lake, which at that time in the morning, is surrounded by a ghostly yet beautiful fog. From there, we would just sit in silence listening to the birds. The higher elevation would mean that it will be slightly cooler up there, which is exactly why I secretly brought a big old quilt with us. It is a really nice and fluffy quilt, and it is perfect for snuggling in. We would leave at around midday at go to this small sandwich shop for lunch. It smells like fresh bread, and happiness… As we traveled back home, we would make a surprise stop. I would keep her blindfolded as I bought the tickets, and took her into a large room that sounded like churning water, and smelled of flowers… one of the largest butterfly sanctuaries in the state. There we would walk around the room looking at beautiful butterflies of every shape size and color. However, that is not the main attraction of the visit. I would make her cover her eyes again as I showed her something far more beautiful. She would open her eyes to discover that she was looking at her own reflection in a giant mirror along the far side of the wall. Without saying a word, I would grab her hand, and slowly and softly embrace her for a peck on the lips and without letting go, I would tell her how beautiful she was. Our next stop would to a wildlife conservancy. Our next stop would be a wildlife conservancy I know of a small quiet path that ends with us walking over a hill… and into a large meadow filled to the brim with wildflowers. This meadow is perfect for running through, and feeling alive. In the middle of this meadow, there is a large oak tree. We would then sit there in the shade and just take it all in. Out of my backpack I would pull out a small cooler full of the best fresh Strawberries you could eat. They are the size of small apples, and they are one of the most delicious things ever. I would then go out and pick her a variety of the flowers for a bouquet, and maybe read her some Robert Frost. Then, I would ask her to read some as I prepared another surprise: I would weave her a flower crown. After I put it on her head, I would address her as “princess” and kiss her on her cheek. We would then stay there and watch the sunset. I would show her the springtime constellations, and point out Mars and Jupiter, both of which will be visible shortly afterwards. After we are done stargazing, we would go back to my house, and have some home cooked meal that the two of us would make together. Then we would just hold each other until we both just drifted off to sleep…

Summer:

I would start the date off by gently waking her up with a cup of homemade coffee, and a kiss on the forehead. As she got ready for our awesome day, I would set up the kitchen for the breakfast that we were going to make: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and the works. We would listen to music while we were making it, and we would just have fun with it all. After an awesome breakfast, we would go downtown for a walk in the zoo. The zoo is free, and it’s a freaking zoo, anyone would be excited to go. After that, we would walk around down town and maybe visit a small little pastry shop for something sweet. After that, we would then go to the university book store and geek around there for a while. Around lunch time, I would take us to the fields outside of the zoo overlooking a nearby lake. Then, I would pull the surprise picnic out of my trunk, and we would have lunch while watching the birds (I may even bring some bread a long for feeding them). Then, we would totally have to go to that one freaking place downtown that I cannot for the life of me remember the name of. It is lake side, and they have a famous ice cream shop there. Also there is a nice private place that I know of for a less crowded scene. There is a beautiful view of the lake from there, and it’s really peaceful to just watch the boats go by. Then, I would then take her to the arboretum. It’s almost always empty, and it is one of the most serene places I have ever been to. We would just lie there, and watch clouds go by. There is a fantastic view of the sunset from atop a hill there. The hill also happens to be above the mosquito line, so we could watch the day turn into night out there. You would not believe the stars that can be seen from the arboretum. I would teach her about the constellations, and when it came time for dinner, I would surprise her with reservations to this really amazing Italian restaurant that I know about. After that, we would go back to my house, and just hold each other until we drifted off to sleep.

Fall:

My perfect fall date would begin with a silent but cheerful greeting at the door, and an offer of a hand, and a pull in for a kiss. Fall is the season of change, and it needs to be embraced. We would run through the yard, sidewalks be damned, it’s fall bitches! Everybody likes the feeling of crunchy leaves under their feet. Our first stop would be to a small quaint little coffee shop for some pumpkin spiced drinks and a small breakfast. We would sit at one of the two person tables, and just talk about all of the fun stuff that we were going to do. Next up on our adventure would be a rather long trip would be to a small pumpkin patch a while outside of town. This pumpkin patch is a small operation, but it is totally worth it. It’s never busy, and it isn't over inflated with cheap Halloween Knick knacks for people to buy. At the pumpkin patch, the first thing we would do, is go through the corn maze. We would hold hands, and stroll leisurely at our own pace while talking about whatever. Be out of the maze just in time to catch one of the early hay rides. The hay wagon is small, and pulled by only one horse, and most people wouldn't show up until later in the day, so we would be almost guaranteed a private ride. She would rest her head on my shoulder, and we would both just watch the world slowly roll by. After the ride, it would be right around lunch time, which is why I brought my trusty quilt and cooler for another surprise picnic. On the other side of the street there is a tall hill with a single oak tree on top. There is also a small wooden fence near the tree that extends for a few hundred yards. It looks like something out of a Robert Frost poem. From the top of the hill, you can see an amazing view of the nearby farms, and it is truly a peaceful place to be. We would dine on the finer things in life: homemade sandwiches and trail mix. We would just chat and watch the clouds go by until whenever we wanted. Then we would go and pick our pumpkins. I would pick one with a flat, but not dirty surface. We would load them into the car, and drive back to my house to carve them up. We would carve them at my kitchen table while watching The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown and the Nightmare Before Christmas. I would gladly help her design her pumpkin, and carve it if necessary, but I would keep mine hidden from view for a surprise. I would painstakingly my pumpkin, and after I turn off the lights, and light a candle inside, I would turn the pumpkin around and show her the thing I was most afraid of: Losing You. I would dry my hands of, and just hug her to show her how much she means to me. After getting cleaned up, and setting the new Halloween decorations outside, we would make homemade Lasagna because let’s face it: it’s fun to make, and it’s delicious. We would listen to music while we were doing it, and just have fun being in each other’s company. After a really nice supper, I would build a fire in my backyard and we would sit out there listening to music and talking until night fall when I would bring marshmallows out, and we would have s’mores while cuddling next to each other. Then, I would put the fire out, and teach her about the constellations. When we got cold and tired, we would go inside and snuggle next to each other until we drifted off to sleep.

Winter:

The morning would start out with a cup of homemade coffee and a kiss on the forehead to gently wake her up. I would sit down beside her, and wrap a blanket around both of us to keep us warm on the chilly winter morning. When the coffee was gone, I would get out the supplies for breakfast: French toast, bacon, and eggs (yum), and we would listen to Christmas music as we cooked, just enjoying each other’s company. After breakfast, I would wait for her to get ready for the day. Our first stop would be to the capitol where every year, they bring in the largest Christmas tree that anyone has ever seen. It would take a full three minutes just to walk around the circumference of it. It is truly a beautiful sight to see. Then we would take a short walk from the capitol to a local candy shop that always puts up the best Christmas decorations. We would buy some candy canes and sweets (I would make sure she knows that they aren't as sweet as her), then we stroll around the capitol, and look at some of the amazing ice sculptures that they have on display there. After that, we would go to the mall for a little Christmas shopping before returning home for a late lunch. I would make grilled cheese sandwiches because they’re warm, yummy, and amazing. Then we take our time setting up and decorating the Christmas tree, and rest of the house while we were at it. We would do this while listening to Christmas music, and just have fun being with each other. Then we would just snuggle on the couch and watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. When that’s over I would take her to the nearby hill, and give her the most fun sledding experience of her life. We would go down on a two person sled, or connect two one person sleds many times. We would then return home for the nice warm pot roast that has been slow cooking all day. After that, we would go back outside to build a snowfamily until it got dark enough to take a stroll down to the Christmas light show that they have every year. We would walk around and see the gorgeous moving decorations that are sure to make you marvel at it all. When we get back home, we would make some nice hot coco, and drink it in front of the fireplace with relaxing Christmas music in the background, and a blanket wrapped around the two of us. Lastly, I would tie a bow in her hair, and thank her for being the best Christmas present ever. I would kiss her softly, and then cuddled together, we would gently drift off to sleep.


End file.
